Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display (OLED) device, and more specifically, to an OLED device that includes an adhesive film composed of polymers having a network structure, and a method for fabricating the same.
Description of the Related Art
As information technology has developed, display devices for graphically representing electrical information signals have been in widespread use. In accordance with this, various display panels that can be implemented in devices which are thinner, lighter and consume less power have been developed to replace existing CRTs (Cathode Ray Tubes).
Exemplary display devices include LCD (Liquid Crystal Displays), OLED (Organic Light Emitting Displays), EPD (Electrophoretic Displays, Electronic Paper Displays, PDP (Plasma Display Panels), FED (Field Emission Displays), ELD (Electro Luminescence Displays) device, EWD (Electro-Wetting Displays), and the like. A typical display has a display panel to produce images. Such a display panel includes a pair of substrates attached to each other, with liquid crystal, luminescent material and/or a polarizing material between the substrates.
An organic light-emitting display (OLED) is a self-luminance display and thus, typically does not require an additional light source such as one used in a liquid-crystal display (LCD). Accordingly, OLEDs can be made lighter and thinner. In addition, an OLED is advantageous over an LCD in terms of viewing angle, contrast, power consumption, etc. In addition, OLEDs can be driven with low DC voltage, has fast response speed, is robust to external impact due to its solid-phase internal components, and has a wide range of working temperature.
However, defects may occur in the pixel array of an OLED device due to moisture and oxygen. Accordingly, packaging technology to seal an OLED is important.